


Poisoned Youth

by Rushflames



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Multi, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, highschool, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushflames/pseuds/Rushflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn isn't sure when she started having these dreams, but she does know that they're getting stronger.</p>
<p>Juggling school life with her new power seems harder then she originally believed and it only gets harder once she realises that people are onto her, not only this but she's starting to think that maybe she isn't the only one hiding a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quinn opened her eyes, blinking furiously against the bright lights that hung above her. If she didn't know any better she'd have assumed she was awake, everything was so real. She could feel the winters chill on her arm, she could smell the dusty books behind her. Yet it was all a dream, or was that the wrong word to use? It was difficult to explain. At first she hadn't been able to move or speak, people would just stare right through her, walk right past her. Now she could physically touch them, even if they couldn't see her. She knew where she was, for the last week all her dreams had started here, the school. Her home skills class. With a heavy breath she began to walk, practically gliding down the corridors - the school was empty, why was she here? What was she missing? She tried to open her mouth, her throat felt dry. Swallowing she tried again, instantly being cut of as a sharp scream burst through the silence, fear, then nothing. Darkness. And before she could do anything she suddenly dropped back into her bed, her alarm beeping at her to wake up for school. And just like that she'd slipped back into reality, only one question haunting her mind : how long did she have to save whoever or whatever screamed?

She didn't feel at all tired by the time she'd entered her packed home skills class, she felt restless. On edge, everyone and everything seemed to be a threat. Her throat still felt dry, yet she'd drink plenty beforehand. Her daydream was cut short as she felt a hand grasp her forearm guiding her to her seat : Charlie. Her best friend. The two however where polar opposites, Quinn was a pale skinned, blonde haired, feisty girl. Charlie was a tanned, dark haired, sensitive girl. Yet the two got along remarkably well. A smile tugged on her lips as she dropped down on her seat, turning to face her friend - who like her was grinning. The dark memories of last night pushed to the back of her mind. "Did you hear?" Charlie was gabbling now, not even pausing to take a breath as she continued. "Mrs.Green has a new prize pony! Ever since the twins missed their cheerleader training they've been watched carefully and she finally kicked them off the spot! Guess who took their place?!?" Her voice was filled with excitement, although Charlie was innocent as innocent could be, she loved drama. It was probably a good thing the twins got kicked off, they'd never been the kindest Meg and Mia used to make fun of Charlie because of her accent, Quinn had slapped one of them, which one she wasn't sure. "She gave the position to Isaac! Of all the people she had to choose him! I knew she had a soft spot for him! He pretends to be a little sweetie for all the teachers! With his straight A's and his perfect little school uniform. Damn him! The teachers are so blind they can't see how cruel he is! Do you remember that time when he threw the hot chocolate over me?" Of course she remembered Charlie never let her forget. It was true enough that Isaac was a fake, and definitely not the best person for the job but at least this meant he'd hopefully be to busy to bother them anymore.  
Clearing her throat she hesitated before speaking again. "Well… with the hot chocolate you did kinda call Beth a slut." She countered lightly, not wanting to anger her best friend but also wanting to be fair. "So? She didn't take it personally did she? It was just him that overreacted! God, you'd think they're dating or something." She commented back her voice lowering once Beth walked in, for once she wasn't with her little puppy. Beth was exactly what you'd expect, pretty, makeup, blonde, skinny and overly confident. She swayed into the room, her gaze skimming over her classmates briefly before she sighed, dragging a hand through her long hair, before she walked straight past everyone sitting down on her usual table, alone. Charlie was usually rather meek, but she had little patience for Beth so with a smug smirk she turned around, resting her arms on the table behind her, belonging to the said girl. "So Beth did you and you're little puppy dog fall out? Or did you finally decide to loosen his leash?" She commented sarcastically, her words like poison as she fixed her with a cold stare. Everything about Beth was perfect, too perfect. Her voice was sickly sweet as she responded a fake smile on her face. "He's not my little puppy dog." Something was off, her usual bite wasn't there and she leaned back in her seat, ignoring Charlie now and focusing her attention ahead of her.

With a roll of her eyes Charlie sat back in her seat, "maybe the workers are on strike against the queen bee?" Quinn joked lightly, accepting Charlie's grin with one herself as the two began to chat about normal things, Beth was the least of their worries.

They saw Isaac at lunch, he was sitting with the cheer squad, but he wasn't speaking with him, he was listening. Isaac was one of the people you'd call ' drastically ' handsome. Because he was handsome, yet he was such a pain in the ass. He was tall, in the irritating kind of way, the way in which he towered above everyone. He had pale skin too, almost creepily pale with freckles, and black hair, apparently he straightened it before school but it was still rather curly. Somebody on the table made a joke, he grinned, a shark like grin. He was far from the perfect student, Quinn felt a jab of sickness strike her, something inside her flipped and she suddenly pushed past everyone, leaving the queue for her food behind and disappearing into toilets, and she was sick, her whole body shook with every breath and she was acutely aware of Charlie behind her, rubbing her back and murmuring comforting words in her ear. Slowly after a long pause she stood up, breathing heavily. She opened her mouth about to thank Charlie but before she could she heard a scream. The same scream from before. The scream she'd forgotten about.


	2. The scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Beth's point of view.

Beth wasn't sure why Isaac hadn't walked with her to school, the two of them had been best friends ever since she could remember, yet strangely enough she didn't know where he lived, nor anything about his family. He knew about hers though, her parents love him, even her little - spoilt sister seemed to get along with him. 

But now he was acting even more off then usual, he barely acknowledged her after he became cheer captain. He didn't even have lunch with her today, or sit with her during home skills. They always sat together. Always. She felt a wave of sadness mingled with anger wash over her. He knew she didn't have any other proper friends, he knew he was all she had. He'd ditched her. 

At first she'd ignored the questions and snarky comments, but soon she felt a familiar feeling overcome her, she couldn't breath, her body felt heavy and her mind span, deep breaths managed to finally calm her down. What did everyone mean when they called him her little puppy dog? Was it because he followed her around? Or did everyone else have some sort of inside joke?

With a frown on her face she continued her short walk down the corridor, her gaze nearly flew past the familiar body of Isaac, he didn't even look guilty nor sad. He was walking with the cheer squad. Smiling with the cheer squad. Laughing with the cheer squad. This was too much for Beth and with her fists slightly screwed up she suddenly cut past them, her hands shouting out to grab his arm, pulling him back slightly. Her other hand on his back as she mumbled for him to stop. He seemed rather annoyed at this but hesitantly gestured for the cheer squad to be dismissed. They seemed rather upset by this but gave a quick goodbye wave before walking off together.

Finally they where alone, and yet Beth didn't know what to say. She felt a familiar closing sensation in her throat but kept her grip stayed rather tight on his arm, and she closed her eyes breathing deeply before opening her eyes again and fixing him with a open stare. "Come on." She mumbled her grip not at all lessening as she gave him a sharp pull in the direction of the classrooms. She didn't want to question him in the open, although most people had already pointed out the fact she was practically dragging him along.

A slam of the door and they where alone in an empty classroom. Head held high she folded her arms. "Sit." Her voice was firm, and he walked over to a desk sitting on the edge and fixing her with a curious look. Maybe that's why they called him her little puppy dog. She pushed that thought ahead, and leaned against the wall opposite him, arms still folded. She'd thought about what she would say all day, yet now it seemed twice as scary then she'd anticipated.

Finally she spoke her voice snarky. "What the hell is your problem?" It was rough, but she wasn't gonna play nice with him, she didn't want to forgive him but at the same time she knew he was all she had. Isaac look guilty, she knew him, she could tell. The way he'd shift his weight awkwardly or drop his gaze to the floor. He was more then capable of performing the puppy dog look, ah now she was very much understanding why he'd gotten that nickname.

He didn't answer, it was annoying her, god why did he have to be so irritating. "Look Isaac…" she began slowly pushing herself up off the wall and walking over to him, arms still folded. "Stop screwing around. Isaac why're you avoiding me?" She finished, before extending her arms, placing her hands on her shoulders and giving him a small shake. He didn't like that and instantly pushed back, frowning at her. "I'm not avoiding you. I'm the cheer captain now, I can't just prance off whenever I want. I have responsibilities." God he always had to be so difficult, with a roll of her eyes she let go of him. Sitting down beads him with a defeated sigh. "Just don't forget me okay?" She finished closing her eyes, it was strange. Everyone assumed she was always so confident, always so happy. That her life was perfect. But she was insecure about a lot of things. Isaac relaxed. "I won't. I promise." And then everything seemed okay, or so she thought.

He didn't have lunch with her, she had lunch alone, ignoring the stares of passing students as the queen bee sat in silence, picking at her food. Then a scream sounded from the cafeteria and with wide eyes she snapped her gaze up, her stomach tightened. Joseph had collapsed suddenly, his face pale and people rushing to try and wake him. Joseph was loved by many, he was just the kind of person who could make you smile. Whatever the weather. Her food lay forgotten as she slipped out of her seat, rushing over and joining in the crowd, and then his body disappeared. Just like that. No sound, no fading just a body, and then no body. Everyone was silent, and then hushed whispers broke out. "Did you see that?" "What happened?" "I bet it's just Joey playing a joke on us."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews below? Xx


End file.
